


Последствия необдуманных решений

by LeAglani



Series: Сборник текстов по ОТП КакашиИрука [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Аушка, Русский, потуги на юмор, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani
Summary: Продолжение того, что началось в "Книжном магазине"





	1. Chapter 1

В штабе распределения царил настоящий хаос. Сначала Ирука мысленно охарактеризовал сложившуюся ситуацию, как ажиотаж. Но, приглядевшись, с удовлетворением поправил себя – хаос. Абсолютный хаос.

Котетсу с Изумо вертелись как белки в колесе. Действительно, откуда им было помнить, что не сделанная вовремя работа имела отвратительное свойство накапливаться. Расслабились, привыкли, что он за всем следил, все улаживал. Да уж, распоясались дальше некуда. 

Как ни в чем не бывало, чунин прошествовал к своему столу. Не спеша, извлек из сумки стопку непроверенных контрольных, пару свитков из архива и все это аккуратно разложил на столе. 

Вокруг мельтешили взъерошенные чунины, потерянно бродили джонины. Но ни те, ни другие не решались подойти к нему. Только кидали кто умоляющие, кто страдающие взгляды. Ирука был непреклонен. Подобные взгляды перестали действовать на него уже после первого месяца преподавания малолетним шиноби. Знали бы они, на что способен пятилетний генин, пойманный прямо на месте преступления, даже не пытались бы взывать к его жалости. 

День обещал быть замечательным во всех отношениях. Ирука провел пальцем по шраму на переносице и улыбнулся своим мыслям. Потом спохватился и вернулся к проверке контрольных работ. Перо споро замелькало по бумаге. И лишь слабо дрогнуло в руке, когда рядом, над самым ухом, скучающий голос протянул:

\- Хмм… Ирука-сенсей, что здесь происходит?

Чужое дыхание щекотало кожу. Ирука еле сдержался, чтобы не потереться о плечо… или так удобно подставленную щеку в темной маске.

\- Вы, Какаши-сенсей, стали невольным свидетелем небывалого по значимости события в масштабах нашего скромного коллектива… - Ирука повернул голову в сторону Какаши и теперь с улыбкой смотрел в видимый серый глаз. Они были настолько близко друг к другу, что стоило бы Ируке чуть податься вперед, и он смог бы коснуться скрытых маской губ. Искушение было настолько велико, что он напрочь забыл, о чем они только что говорили. Серый глаз прищурился, скрывая плескавшееся на его дне веселье.

В комнату влетел взъерошенный Эбису.

\- Где он?

\- Не кричи, не глухие, - Ирука даже ненадолго оторвался от созерцания всклоченных серых волос и темной ткани маски, которая скрывала лицо, на которое он мечтал взглянуть хоть одним глазком…

\- Где ты его прячешь?! – спец-джонин бесцеремонно полез под стол, за которым сидел недовольный чунин.

\- Конохомару на отработке, которую ты же ему и назначил… - чунин потянул друга за жилет и извлек из-под стола. 

\- Нет же!!! Где он?!

\- Да кто он-то? Потрудись изъясниться понятнее.

\- НАРУТО! НА!РУ!ТО! Где он?! – Эбису с досадой отряхивал форменные штаны.

\- Ааа… А-то я уж было подумал, что Генма…

Со всех сторон послышались сдерживаемые смешки.

\- Генма?! При чем тут Ширануи?

\- Как это при чем? - Ирука откинулся на спинку стула и глубокомысленно стал изрекать, начав загибать пальцы. – Во-первых, вы …

\- Я понял! Я понял! – взмолился Эбису и нервно огляделся. – И не уходи от ответа… Где он?

\- Как видишь, здесь его нет.

\- И действительно, нет, - Эбису выглядел ужасно расстроенным этим открытием. – А ты не мог бы…

\- Нет, - Ирука стиснул зубы, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. Друг, в последний раз бросив на него жалобный взгляд и не получив никакой реакции, потрусил к выходу.  
Когда дверь за элитным учителем с грохотом закрылась, Ирука извлек из-под стопки контрольных неприметный лист бумаги и сделал пометку галочкой. Не успел он спрятать его обратно, как рука в перчатке опередила его маневр.

\- Так-так-так… А вы оказывается очень мстительный, И-ру-ка-сен-сей, - протянул Копирующий, быстро пробегая взглядом по ровным строчкам. 

\- Разочарованы?

\- Что вы. Еще больше заинтригован.

Ирука начал медленно краснеть.

\- Где он?! - с порога зарычал Генма, направляясь сразу же к Ируке. Все находящиеся в комнате миссий на этот момент замерли и предпочли сделаться незаметными. Чунин состроил серьезную мину.

\- Извини, кто он? – недоумению чунина не было предела. – Если ты ищешь Наруто, то я без понятия, где он может находиться. Лучше спроси у Какаши-сенсея.

\- Какаши... - Генма на мгновение растерялся и рассеянно посмотрел на Копирующего, будто только увидев его, но быстро спохватился. - Эбису! Мне нужен Эби… су! Где он?! Где ты его прячешь?

\- Никого я не прячу, - надулся Ирука.

\- Ну, Ирука, солнышко,…ээээ… Ирука-сенсей, мне очень нужно найти…эээ.. твоего друга? – потому как яростно Генма грыз свой сенбон, ему очень сильно хотелось пообщаться с элитным учителем.

\- А зачем?

\- Поговорить хочу, - выдавил из себя джонин.

\- Пару минут назад он заскакивал, но уже… убежал, - договаривал Ирука пустому месту.

В загадочном листке была сделана еще одна пометка.

\- Я рад, что меня нет в этом списке. И в чем же провинились эти несчастные?

\- Они страдают за дело, уж поверьте мне.

Ирука с удовольствием рассматривал беспечно расположившегося на его столе Копирующего. И в свою очередь, тоже был объектом пристального внимания. Под взглядом Какаши чунин почувствовал, что опять начинает непроизвольно краснеть.

\- Кажется, мы остановились на том, что я имею удовольствие присутствовать…

\- Ах… Совсем вылетело из головы…. Так вот. В масштабах нашего скромного коллектива…

\- Какаши-сенсей? – позвали неуверенно и очень жалобно.

\- В чем дело? – в голосе Копирующего послышались нотки раздражения. Ему явно не нравилось, что их милую беседу то и дело прерывали все кому не лень.

\- Извините, Какаши-сан. Но нам очень нужно поговорить с Ирукой-сенсеем. Может, вы будете так добры и попросите за нас?

Какаши недоуменно переводил взгляд с одной поникшей головы на другую. 

\- И что же вы такое умудрились натворить, что боитесь обратиться к нему сами? Опять свалили на Ируку-сенсея квартальный отчет? И все запущенные по вашей же вине документы… - Какаши решил перечислить все оплошности не только неразлучной парочки, но и всего штаба. Но резко замолчал, когда почувствовал теплую ладонь на своем бедре.

\- Ладно, уговорили. Кайтесь, - изрек свой вердикт Ирука, вставая из-за стола. Он решил, что нескольких дней мучений вполне достаточно для осознания друзьями и коллегами своей неправоты. 

Котетсу с Изумо неуверенно переглянулись с остальными. И получив молчаливое одобрение коллектива, стали каяться.

\- Ирука мы больше никогда, никогда, никогда, - в голос начали уверять его незадачливые чунины, - не будем спорить на вас с Какаши. Отныне и навсегда ваша личная жизнь неприкосновенна. 

Копирующий поперхнулся и начал откашливаться. Ирука с самой невинной улыбкой повернулся к несчастному и похлопал по спине в форменном жилете:

\- С вами все в порядке, Какаши-сенсей? - на что получил только судорожное кивание головой. 

 

..продолжение следует)))))


	2. Настроение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение "В книжном магазине" и "Последствия необдуманных решений". Решила запостить как главу)) потому что дальше пойдут уже отдельные тексты )

\- О, Ирука! Ты случаем не видел Какаши?

Лапша с палочек соскользнула обратно в бульон. Ирука проследил ее досадное перемещение, нахмурился и повернул голову в сторону нарушителя своего спокойствия. Если бы перед Ирукой был один из его учеников, то он бы знал, что подобный взгляд ничего хорошего для него не предвещает. Но стоявший перед ним джонин находился в полнейшем неведении относительно грозящей ему участи. Чунин мысленно поставил галочку напротив имени Сарутоби Асумы. Воображаемый список пополнился еще на одну жертву. Да-да, он становится очень мстительным, если его не вовремя отвлекают от еды.

Перед сменой в комнате миссий чунин решил заскочить на обед в Ичираку и теперь пытался насладиться раменом.

\- Прости, Ирука. Ты не видел Какаши? – повторил Асума и затянулся. 

Ирука открыл было рот, чтобы довольно резко ответить стоящему и дымящему перед ним джонину. С чего тот решил, что он должен знать местопребывания Копирующего?... Или должен? Рот сам собой закрылся.

Ирука задумчиво постучал палочками по подбородку.

\- Нет, не видел, - но если подумать, то он знал, где его можно найти. 

Спроси его и он, немного поразмыслив, смог бы ответить, где в тот или иной момент времени мог находиться Какаши. 

Ирука всегда знал, если Какаши на миссии. Джонин обычно с легким хлопком возникал перед чунином и с фирменным приветствием рукой и таким родным «Йо!» сообщал, что уходит. Потом с тем же легким хлопком исчезал. А Ирука со всех ног мчался узнавать, какое задание на этот раз получил Копирующий, взял ли он с собой ребят… Как долго его может не быть…

Ирука всегда знал, если Какаши отсиживался дома. Тогда к нему, семеня лапками, подбегал Паккун, и подставляя бока под ласку, сообщал, что его хозяин… Тут шли разные варианты. Сбежал из госпиталя, предварительно попав туда из-за чрезмерного усердия при выполнении очередной миссии. Или скрывался от Гая. Или отдыхал от команды №7, не придумав, как на этот раз помучить ребят… Или ждал его у себя. Или, что случалось чаще, у него, у Ируки, дома.

Это, конечно, было в тех случаях, если Какаши не сидел на дереве прямо за окном его класса. Или если не оккупировал подоконник за его спиной в комнате миссий. И если не расположился напротив на диване, с неизменным оранжевым томиком, пока Ирука был занят проверкой контрольных и домашних работ, составлением учебных планов, подготовкой к предстоящему занятию…

Но его сейчас не об этом спрашивали, поэтому он не стал утруждать себя какими-либо объяснениями… Кстати, и действительно, где Какаши?

\- Когда встретишь, передай, что я его искал. Пока, Ирука, - поняв, что так и не дождется внятного ответа от призадумавшегося учителя, Асума решил, что это будет только в его же интересах не отвлекать и дальше от обеда чунина, на проверку оказавшегося очень мстительным. Он до сих пор не без дрожи вспоминал последствия, с первого взгляда, казалось бы, удачного решения поспорить на то, кто кого у них первым поцелует, кто будет… Асума вздрогнул и запретил себе дальше вспоминать о споре. Хорошо, что он еще догадался скромно поставить на первый поцелуй. Генме повезло меньше… Бедняга до сих пор расхлебывал последствия своей необдуманной ставки. Кто же знал, что у них все настолько серьезно.

\- Пока, Асума.

Чунин уже без аппетита доел свой рамен и побрел в комнату миссий. Через десять минут должна была начаться его смена. Короткий разговор странным образом повлиял на него – он и сам не мог бы ответить, что его так расстроило.

Ирука вяло перекладывал бумажки на своем рабочем столе, почти не просматривая получаемые от шиноби отчеты. Даже как-то попытался поддержать какой-то разговор, но быстро отказался от этой идеи – мысли путались, и суть беседы постоянно ускользала от него. 

\- Ирука… - к нему бочком придвинулся Изумо. – Что-то случилось?

\- Нет.

\- Что-то с Какаши?

Ирука с укором глянул на сердобольного друга, который поспешил отодвинуться и вернуться к изображению бурной деятельности. 

\- Вы поссорились? – это уже Котетсу поинтересовался. И этот туда же, невольно подумал про себя учитель. 

\- Нет.

\- Тогда почему у тебя такой вид, будто скоро конец света?

\- Я что, правда, так ужасно выгляжу?

\- Выглядишь ты, в общем, ничего, но уж больно каким-то несчастным….

Ирука обернулся и посмотрел в окно за своей спиной. Никого. Разочарованно вздохнув, он вернулся к выполнению своих прямых обязанностей. Коллеги подозрительно притихли, что его, в общем, вполне устраивало. Никто не галдел, джонины сами собой выстраивались в очередь. И все бы ничего, если не брать в расчет подозрительных перемигиваний и многозначительных вздохов. 

Под конец рабочего дня. Ирука готов был взвыть от той атмосферы сочувствия, которой окружили его в штабе. Можно подумать, у них не было приступов скверного настроения. 

Еле досидев до конца смены, чунин сломя голову помчался к себе домой. Квартира ответила приветливой тишиной. 

Какаши точно в селении, прикидывал в уме Ирука. Даже если бы Тсунаде в экстренном порядке отправила его на архиважную миссию, он бы об этом узнал практически в тот же момент. И если Копирующий не на миссии, значит, с большой долей вероятности он занят третир… тренировкой - быстро поправился чунин - с ребятами. Еще даже не добежав до тренировочной площадки, он уже знал, что ни Какаши, ни его команды там нет. Обычно, если они тренировались шум от ругани Наруто с Сакурой из-за Саске… или всех троих с Какаши – в общем, было бы слышно издалека.

Убедившись в своей правоте и удачно избежав столкновения с чем-то большим и зеленым, оказавшимся Гаем, Ирука поспешил скрыться в направлении дома Копирующего.

За дверью было тихо. Ирука неуверенно постучался пару раз. Никого. Незаметно проверил охранные печати. Все на месте, значит, хозяина нет дома.

Теперь перед ним в полный рост вставала дилемма – идти к себе или подождать Какаши под дверью. Взвесив все за и против, он решил подождать. Рано или поздно джонин должен был объявиться. Вряд ли он воспользуется дверью, не без улыбки отметил про себя чунин. Всем было известно, что Хатаке Какаши испытывал слабость к оконным проемам. В любом случае, Ирука был уверен, что почувствует его появление. 

Не теряя времени, он сел по-турецки у порога и достал стопку сочинений. Погрузившись в детские размышления, точнее потуги на эти сами размышления, он так увлекся, что чуть было не пропустил появление человека, из-за которого он тут и сидел.

Ирука и не заметил, как успел прислониться к надежному дереву чужой двери, поэтому едва не упал, когда та неожиданно распахнулась, и на него с удивлением уставился серый глаз.

\- Ирука-сенсей, что-то случилось? – если бы он знал Какаши хуже, то решил бы, что тот проявляет дежурную вежливость. Но в его кажущемся расслабленном облике читалась тревога. Чунин счастливо вздохнул и отрицательно покачал головой, откладывая в сторону еще не охваченные его вниманием детские каракули.  
Вглядываясь снизу вверх в очертания лица, скрытого маской, он, наконец-таки, понял причину своего плохого настроения.

Просто он не видел Какаши целых два дня.


	3. Chapter 3

\- О, Ирука! Ты случаем не видел Какаши?

Лапша с палочек соскользнула обратно в бульон. Ирука проследил ее досадное перемещение, нахмурился и повернул голову в сторону нарушителя своего спокойствия. Если бы перед Ирукой был один из его учеников, то он бы знал, что подобный взгляд ничего хорошего для него не предвещает. Но стоявший перед ним джонин находился в полнейшем неведении относительно грозящей ему участи. Чунин мысленно поставил галочку напротив имени Сарутоби Асумы. Воображаемый список пополнился еще на одну жертву. Да-да, он становится очень мстительным, если его не вовремя отвлекают от еды.

Перед сменой в комнате миссий чунин решил заскочить на обед в Ичираку и теперь пытался насладиться раменом.

\- Прости, Ирука. Ты не видел Какаши? – повторил Асума и затянулся. 

Ирука открыл было рот, чтобы довольно резко ответить стоящему и дымящему перед ним джонину. С чего тот решил, что он должен знать местопребывания Копирующего?... Или должен? Рот сам собой закрылся. Ирука задумчиво постучал палочками по подбородку.

\- Нет, не видел, - но если подумать, то он знал, где его можно найти. 

Спроси его и он, немного поразмыслив, смог бы ответить, где в тот или иной момент времени мог находиться Какаши. 

Ирука всегда знал, если Какаши на миссии. Джонин обычно с легким хлопком возникал перед чунином и с фирменным приветствием рукой и таким родным «Йо!» сообщал, что уходит. Потом с тем же легким хлопком исчезал. А Ирука со всех ног мчался узнавать, какое задание на этот раз получил Копирующий, взял ли он с собой ребят… Как долго его может не быть…

Ирука всегда знал, если Какаши отсиживался дома. Тогда к нему, семеня лапками, подбегал Паккун, и подставляя бока под ласку, сообщал, что его хозяин… Тут шли разные варианты. Сбежал из госпиталя, предварительно попав туда из-за чрезмерного усердия при выполнении очередной миссии. Или скрывался от Гая. Или отдыхал от команды №7, не придумав, как на этот раз помучить ребят… Или ждал его у себя. Или, что случалось чаще, у него, у Ируки, дома.

Это, конечно, было в тех случаях, если Какаши не сидел на дереве прямо за окном его класса. Или если не оккупировал подоконник за его спиной в комнате миссий. И если не расположился напротив на диване, с неизменным оранжевым томиком, пока Ирука был занят проверкой контрольных и домашних работ, составлением учебных планов, подготовкой к предстоящему занятию…

Но его сейчас не об этом спрашивали, поэтому он не стал утруждать себя какими-либо объяснениями… Кстати, и действительно, где Какаши?

\- Когда встретишь, передай, что я его искал. Пока, Ирука, - поняв, что так и не дождется внятного ответа от призадумавшегося учителя, Асума решил, что это будет только в его же интересах не отвлекать и дальше от обеда чунина, на проверку оказавшегося очень мстительным. Он до сих пор не без дрожи вспоминал последствия, с первого взгляда, казалось бы, удачного решения поспорить на то, кто кого у них первым поцелует, кто будет… Асума вздрогнул и запретил себе дальше вспоминать о споре. Хорошо, что он еще догадался скромно поставить на первый поцелуй. Генме повезло меньше… Бедняга до сих пор расхлебывал последствия своей необдуманной ставки. Кто же знал, что у них все настолько серьезно.

\- Пока, Асума.

Чунин уже без аппетита доел свой рамен и побрел в комнату миссий. Через десять минут должна была начаться его смена. Короткий разговор странным образом повлиял на него – он и сам не мог бы ответить, что его так расстроило.

Ирука вяло перекладывал бумажки на своем рабочем столе, почти не просматривая получаемые от шиноби отчеты. Даже как-то попытался поддержать какой-то разговор, но быстро отказался от этой идеи – мысли путались, и суть беседы постоянно ускользала от него. 

\- Ирука… - к нему бочком придвинулся Изумо. – Что-то случилось?

\- Нет.

\- Что-то с Какаши?

Ирука с укором глянул на сердобольного друга, который поспешил отодвинуться и вернуться к изображению бурной деятельности. 

\- Вы поссорились? – это уже Котетсу поинтересовался. И этот туда же, невольно подумал про себя учитель. 

\- Нет.

\- Тогда почему у тебя такой вид, будто скоро конец света?

\- Я что, правда, так ужасно выгляжу?

\- Выглядишь ты, в общем, ничего, но уж больно каким-то несчастным…

Ирука обернулся и посмотрел в окно за своей спиной. Никого. Разочарованно вздохнув, он вернулся к выполнению своих прямых обязанностей. Коллеги подозрительно притихли, что его, в общем, вполне устраивало. Никто не галдел, джонины сами собой выстраивались в очередь. И все бы ничего, если не брать в расчет подозрительных перемигиваний и многозначительных вздохов. 

Под конец рабочего дня. Ирука готов был взвыть от той атмосферы сочувствия, которой окружили его в штабе. Можно подумать, у них не было приступов скверного настроения. 

Еле досидев до конца смены, чунин сломя голову помчался к себе домой. Квартира ответила приветливой тишиной. 

Какаши точно в селении, прикидывал в уме Ирука. Даже если бы Тсунаде в экстренном порядке отправила его на архиважную миссию, он бы об этом узнал практически в тот же момент. И если Копирующий не на миссии, значит, с большой долей вероятности он занят третир… тренировкой - быстро поправился чунин - с ребятами.  
Еще даже не добежав до тренировочной площадки, он уже знал, что ни Какаши, ни его команды там нет. Обычно, если они тренировались шум от ругани Наруто с Сакурой из-за Саске… или всех троих с Какаши – в общем, было бы слышно издалека.

Убедившись в своей правоте и удачно избежав столкновения с чем-то большим и зеленым, оказавшимся Гаем, Ирука поспешил скрыться в направлении дома Копирующего.

За дверью было тихо. Ирука неуверенно постучался пару раз. Никого. Незаметно проверил охранные печати. Все на месте, значит, хозяина нет дома.  
Теперь перед ним в полный рост вставала дилемма – идти к себе или подождать Какаши под дверью. Взвесив все за и против, он решил подождать. Рано или поздно джонин должен был объявиться. Вряд ли он воспользуется дверью, не без улыбки отметил про себя чунин. Всем было известно, что Хатаке Какаши испытывал слабость к оконным проемам. В любом случае, Ирука был уверен, что почувствует его появление. 

Не теряя времени, он сел по-турецки у порога и достал стопку сочинений. Погрузившись в детские размышления, точнее потуги на эти сами размышления, он так увлекся, что чуть было не пропустил появление человека, из-за которого он тут и сидел.

Ирука и не заметил, как успел прислониться к надежному дереву чужой двери, поэтому едва не упал, когда та неожиданно распахнулась, и на него с удивлением уставился серый глаз.

\- Ирука-сенсей, что-то случилось? – если бы он знал Какаши хуже, то решил бы, что тот проявляет дежурную вежливость. Но в его кажущемся расслабленном облике читалась тревога. Чунин счастливо вздохнул и отрицательно покачал головой, откладывая в сторону еще не охваченные его вниманием детские каракули.

Вглядываясь снизу вверх в очертания лица, скрытого маской, он, наконец-таки, понял причину своего плохого настроения.

Просто он не видел Какаши целых два дня.


End file.
